


[Podfic of] Lions and Tigers and Bears, by TheWrongKindOfPC

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, JJAMZ, Orphan Musicians, Young Veins
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Cover Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen Work, Hopeful Ending, Lovers to Friends, Male-Female Friendship, Pets, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, References to Addiction, background pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Lions and Tigers and Bears by TheWrongKindOfPC</p>
<p>"Summary:</p>
<p>Ryan and Z work a lot better as friends than they did as boyfriend and girlfriend. It might have been better if they’d figured that out before they tried to date, but better late than never, right? Together, they spend some time remembering that growing up is a process that never ends, and that sometimes it’s a process that’s easier to deal with when you leave yourself some time to smell the flowers (metaphorically) and feed the ducks (not metaphorically).</p>
<p>“You’re suffering from a lack of fuzzy things in your life,” Z tells him, "I was just trying to do my own small part to address the deficit." "</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lions and Tigers and Bears, by TheWrongKindOfPC

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lions and Tigers and Bears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244108) by [TheWrongKindOfPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/Lions%20and%20Tigers%20and%20Bears%20coverart_zpssocad0jv.png.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Lions%20and%20Tigers%20and%20Bears.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [thewrongkindofpc](https://thewrongkindofpc.dreamwidth.org/) for granting me permission to podfic this story. I asked ages ago, recorded in two sittings, and then (per usual) took forever to edit and post, haha. 

I came upon this story when I was backreading old BBB entries. I have a bad habit of skimming for pairings I enjoy and then taking ages to go back and appreciate the rest of the fic, and that led me to neglect this lovely, lovely gen fic. I feel like it truly captured Ryan's character, and it was a wonderful introduction for me to Z Berg. I really enjoyed their friendship and the way that the storyline wove in and out of real life events/social media happenings. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. As I was posting I noticed a short phrase repetition a few minutes in. Sorry about that. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
